The View Through the Lens
by derpwholikesaliens0
Summary: Len is a photographer who aspires to be a fashion photographer. Rin wants to be a fashion models. They meet, and things begin to change for both of them. What will the two make out of it? Rin x Len, rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna be honest, I kinda lost the spark for writing. But, I've been inspired to write this one for a while (photography being my hobby and passion now), and it's a brand new Rin x Len multi-chap. So I really hope you all do enjoy this story guys, please read and review, thanks :3

* * *

(Italics are sfx and thoughts)

 _*click*_

 _"No, the the shutter speed is a bit high..."_

 _*click*_

 _"Okay, aperture width is a bit high, I'll just bring it down annnnnnd..."_

 _*click*_

"That's a good pose darling, could you lift your chin a little? There ya go, now look towards me. Smile!"

 _*click*_

"That's beautiful, now lean against the f-"

"Len, we've been at this for THREE hours. Can't we take a break? Besides, it's not like I'm getting paid y'know..."

"Oh, sorry Miku, wanna go get coffee then?" suggested Len.

"Alright, but you're paying because I paid for you the last THREE times I modeled for you, unless you don't have money again?"

Len, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head replied, "Ummm about that..."

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Sorry..."

 **At the Coffee Shop**

"Len, you know you should really look for another model y'know. I mean, I don't mind posing for you and paying for your coffee, but you should add some variety to your portfolio. Besides, I need some weekends off, school is stressful enough."

"Hmm, I guess so, but I don't really know anyone else or any other places to take pictures", sighed Len as he stirred his coffee.

It was a small and peaceful little coffee shop. It had a warm and welcoming atmosphere with the aroma of coffee in air, as well as the scent of the various pastries available to choose from. There were several seats, mocha colored walls, and several potted plants along the window sill.

"Len, I understand that you want to get into FIDM and fashion photography right? When you're out there, the modeling agencies want to see variety in your portfolio, not the same girl in the same park, only in different clothes every time."

"My mother works in one, so I should know."

"Well, do you have anyone and any other places in mind?" asked Len.

"Funny you should mention that, I have a friend who really wants to be your model, and is quite photogenic herself. She wants to pursue a modeling career."

"And who is this person?"

"Rin Kagami if that rings a bell."

"Oh, her? I mean, she's pretty popular, and I've seen her around, but are you sure she wanted to model for me?"

"I mean, when I told her I was modeling for a photographer, she was practically begging to me on her knees to model for you", replied Miku with a laugh.

"Well then, can you tell her I'm interested?"

"Message her on Facebook."

"Why?"

"If you want to be a photographer, you're going to have to contact people yourself y'know"

"Fine"

Len stood up to leave, picking up his things.

"Again, thanks for the coffee Miku. Sorry for making you pay all of the time."

Miku laughed and replied, "Don't swear it, it's fine as long as I don't go broke."

Len only smiled back at his friend as he waved goodbye and walked out the door.

 **At Home**

Len sat down at his desk, plugging in the memory card from his camera, and sipping some water from the glass currently in his hand.

His room was your typical teenager's room. It was messy, had plates and bowls everywhere, clothes on the floor, and instant noodle containers his mother always nagged him to throw out.

He set down the glass, and clicked on the all too familiar icon: Adobe Photoshop CS6 (My preferred program in real life). He went to work, color correcting each photo, and removing pimples from Miku's face using the spot healing brush.

"Oh, that's right", he mumbled to him self.

He reached for his headphones which were all tangled up on the ground. He untangled them and plugged them into his computer, and started to play some Green Day while he was working.

While he was working, a Facebook notification popped up. Two of them in fact.

 _"Friend Request from Rin Kagami"_

 _"One new Message request"_

He clicked to his browser, to read the message he received.

 _"OMGOMGOMG MY FRIEND MIKU TOLD ME YOU NEEDED A MODEL, AND I'D BE TOTALLY BE WILLING TO DO IT, I'VE BEEN WANTING TO MODEL SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME AGJAWIJG"_

"This girl has no chill", muttered Len to himself.

He typed back the most professional and straightforward response he could get off of the top of his head.

 _"Yeah, she did tell me you'd be interested. What kind of clothing do you have?"_

He saw the icon for her typing and saw her response.

 _"I can do formal, casual, winter, summer, spring, fall, beach ;) etc."_

Len replied back, _"I think that a kind of casual thing is more of my vibe right now. What you got for that?"_

 _"I got flannel, skinny jeans, shorts, graphics tees, Converse, Vans, combat boots, army jackets, skirts, etc. Your pic :3"_

Len couldn't help but let a small grin creep up on this face.

"Well, she's the interesting one."

 _"Do you have a floral skirt? I think they would also go well with the combat boots, a white shirt, and to top it off, the army jacket."_

 _"Yeah I do. Pink or purple? Also I have a request."_

 _"What would that be?"_

 _"Could I wear my bow? It's like a part of me :33"_

Len smiled again as he typed his response.

 _"Yeah, it would actually go pretty well with the outfit."_

 _"Yay thanks! Where would the photoshoot be?"_

 _"How about that one really wooded area near our school? A lot of my fellow photography buddies. I haven't been able to check it out yet though."_

 _"Sure, what day and what time?"_

 _"This Saturday, around 12:00 P.M."_

 _"Sure, thing! Oh, one more thing. Wanna hang out tomorrow? I wanna get to know you :)"_

 _"Sounds fine to me haha. Seeya tomorrow!"_

 _"You too."_

Len sighed as he closed his browser to look at the clock. It read 9:30 P.M.

He jumped up in surprise.

"I'VE BEEN EDITING FOR 5 HOURS?!"

"Hey, quit the shouting, I'm trying to study."

His brother Rinto was at the door, holding is AP Chemistry textbook, clearly irratated from the loud noise.

"Sorry Rinto..."

His brother gave him a smirk.

"Just keep the noise down 'k? Your big bro needs to study for college y'know."

And with that, he left the door. Len sighed, and went to clean himself up, and soon enough, he went to bed.

 **The Next Day At School, 4th Period Before lunch**

Len was anxious to meet with Rin at lunch time, his new 'model'. He was sitting there in Biology, listening to his teacher's lecture on the food web, and all of the trophic leves of a food web.

"Len, are you paying attention?"

Len snapped out of it and replied, "Yes ma'am."

"Then what is the name of the consumer on the second trophic level?"

"The Primary consumer correct?"

"Good job Len. Please try to stay in focus though okay?"

He simply nodded.

The clock was teasing him, mocking him, saying there was only 3 minutes left. He began to tap his foot a lot more quickly an anxiety, worrying about his professionalism.

 _"What if I'm unprofessional, un-neat, stupid looking, and AGH"_ he thought to himself.

Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. He began to walk out after he packed up his things, and heard a familiar voice call to him.

He turned to see Miku, waving to him, with someThe scentone beside her.

 _"Oh. It's her",_ he thought.

He walked over and out of nowhere, the blonde next to Miku gave him a huge hug

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY I WILL PAY YOU BACK ANY HOW, ANYWHERE-"

"You modeling for me is enough. It's you who I should be thanking anyways", he said awkwardly patting her back.

Miku chimed in, "Well, you two have _fun okay?"_

She nudged him in the shoulder and gave him a wink.

"So, what are you into?" asked Rin.

"Photography, guitar playing, fish keeping, track and field, etc. You?"

"Modeling, modeling, modeling and oh did I mention modeling?"

"Yes you did", replied Len with a slight chuckle.

And from there the two went off, getting to know more about one another, and time soon flew by.

 **The Day of the photoshoot**

The scent of leaves was in the air. There were birds chirping, the sun was shining, and most of all, Len leaning his back against the tree, tapping his foot.

"When is she going to arrive?" he mumbled to himself.

As soon as he finished that thought, the girl arrived, in the outfit he asked for as well.

"Sorry- I'm- Late-" said the girl in between breaths. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Y'know, only about 40 minutes."

"I'm so sorry!"

Len gave her a light grin and said, "It's fine. Try to get on time next time alright?"

She gave a nod as both of them walked into the woods together.

"Lean against that tree for me darling."

She nodded and walked up to the tree and did as he said

 _*click*_

"Perfect. Now sit down with your back against it, hands in your lap, legs straight out."

 _*click*_

"Bring up your chin just a bit- There ya go."

 _*click*_

As Len continued taking pictures and looking at the girl through the viewfinder, something felt different about her.

Could it be that he was just seeing things, or was she really beautiful? Not cute and bubbly like Miku during photoshoots, but rather, much more elegant. Her posing was natural to her, and her expressions reflected the style of the shoot well.

There was just something about her, and Len didn't really know what it was. All he knew was that she was an extraordinary girl.

 _And that maybe a small crush was building._

* * *

So, how was my first story after 290570297527 years? Not to shabby eh? Well, HS has gotten to me and all, but a really hope you guys all enjoyed. Thanks, and this is derp, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next chap. How is the story so far? It's not like I can know if you guys don't review. Well anyways, here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

There was only two people in this scene right now. A photographer and his model, in the woods together.

 _*click*_

"Give me a minute, I gotta turn my flash down. Anndd..."

* _click*_

"Perfect."

"Len, can we take a break, it's getting kinda hot."

Len became flustered and replied, "Oh, that's right. Sorry."

"I wannna go get coffee", said Rin jumping up and and grabbing his arm.

Len blushed a little and gave a nod, as he went along with her.

 **At the Coffee Shop**

"You're saying that Miku has paid for your coffee on your past few shoots? Tsk, tsk, that's no way to treat a lady y'know."

Len looked down a little and replied, "Well, I either forgot my wallet, or went broke. And in the case of last time, both."

"So how'd you get money this time?" asked Rin as she stared out the window.

"Funny story, I found a $10 bill in my backpack, and a $20 bill on the ground. Is that good enough?"

Rin sighed.

"Len, you're kinda hopeless."

"Thanks."

The two sat in silence, each of them drinking their coffee and looking up or out or somewhere around the store.

Rin decided to break the silence.

"So, what made you get into photography?"

Len looked up at her and replied, "Oh, y'know, photography class. And some modeling magazines such as Vogue, typical stuff y'know? So how'd you get into modeling?"

"Well, there's Vogue, and also the models are so pretty, they're showing off the passion and hard work of the designer!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd say something cliche like that."

"Well, sorry about not living up to your expectations", she replied as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Len began pulling out the camera from the bag, removing the lens and placing it back in the case.

"Would you like to see the pictures?" asked the boy.

"Sure!"

Len switched the camera on and went to the pictures on the camera and began to show them to her.

"Wow, you take really good photos! You're an amazing photographer!"

"Eh, not really. I have work to do on these pictures at home."

"You use Photoshop?!" asked the girl, astonished.

"Hey, calm down, I only do color correction and pimple removal, that's it. As my photo teacher says, 'If it looks like it will be gone after 1-2 weeks, remove it.' "

"Jeez, I thought you meant I look fat or something", said Rin, her cheeks puffed up.

They both sat in silence after that little ordeal, and continued drinking their.

"Oh, it's getting late, I need to go home now", said Rin standing up. "Seeya!"

"W-wait!" stammered Len as he grabbed her wrist.

She became flustered and looked back at him, both of their faces a little pink.

"U-um, do you need someone to walk you home?"

"Yeah, that would be nice..." replied Rin, her voice trailing off.

 **On the Route home**

"Hey Rin, thanks a lot for helping me today."

"No problem! I really wanted to model for you anyways", replied Rin.

The scenery around them was quite peaceful. There were several trees and flower bushes along the sidewalk. The sun was setting, a bright yellow sphere dipping into the orange pool on the horizon line.

For the two, it was a silent and peaceful walk along the road for the two, with small talk and not much else.

"You mean you have a C- in Spanish? It's easy!"

"No, it's not Rin. You don't understand how terrible I am at foreign languages."

"Oh please, maybe you aren't trying as hard as you should."

"Yes I am!"

"Naw", replied Rin sticking her tongue out.

After another 10 minutes or so on the walk, they arrived at Rin's house.

"Well, thanks today Len! Seeya at school."

"You too", replied the boy.

Just about as he turned around to leave, he heard her call out to him.

"Wait! I almost forgot!"

"Huh?"

She ran up to Len giving him a hug. Her arms then left him, as she giggled a little and went inside her house.

Len stood there for a moment, taking in what just happened.

 **At Home**

Len set down his bag on the floor, and went to lay down on his bed. He was too tired to work on the photos, or even look on his computer.

Right as he was about tor relax, his phone began vibrating in his pocket.

"Who is this?"

He looked at the screen, and he saw Miku's contact information.

"Hi Miku. What's up?"

"Oh, hi Len! Rin told me the whole shoot went pretty well. How was it for you?"

"It was good. I'm way too tired to work on the photos right now, and I feel like crap from walking around so much", replied Len.

"Well, Rin told me you got coffee. And you actually paid? What is this, a Christmas miracle?"

Len rolled his eyes a little and replied, "If it makes you feel better, I can buy you coffee next time I guess..."

"No, I'm just teasing Len. The outfit you picked for her was super cute Len! You really do have the potential to be a great photographer, especially in fashion. You're the only boy who knows how to dress up well around here y'know."

"Eh, I guess so", replied Len.

"Anyways, I have to go study for my Math test Len, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

He hung up the phone, and went fell flat on his bed again, one thing in ringing through his head.

 _"Why the heck did she hug me like that?"_

It was fairly odd, considering that the two pretty much just met. Was it because she was happy to model for him? Or was it because she just felt happy? Is she just super friendly like that?

Or, maybe it was because _she's beginning to feel the same way._

* * *

So how was this chap guys? I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review this chapter, and I hope you guys can't wait for the next chap. This is derp, signing off.


End file.
